


Put that down again.

by SJJforever



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bambam is a sweetheart, Bambam won’t have any of that, M/M, Yugyeom has a pretty bad sense of fashion, Yugyeom too, both are dorks, let’s love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJJforever/pseuds/SJJforever
Summary: "Darling, those shoes with that shirt?"-In where the first thing Bambam does when he sees Yugyeom, is insult his outfit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for deciding to read my story already! I hope you’ll like it ^^

"You know what really annoys me?" Bambam asked as he and his best friend Jackson walked through the busy streets in the search of Bambam's favorite clothing store. The younger had practically begged the blond to go shopping with him and who was Jackson to decline the boy. 

"No, what annoys you?" He asked although he could already imagine what the answer would be. 

"When people just don't care if their clothes match," Bambam always had the feeling everything had to be aesthetically pleasing, be it an outfit, his apartment decor or even food.

"Is that what keeps you up at night?", Jackson asked with a teasing smile. Bambam just shoved him, muttering something about it being 'important business'.

They continued to make their way through the mass of people. The two had chosen quite an inopportune day to go shopping judging by how packed everything was. 

Eventually they reached their destination and Bambam sighed relieved as he opened the doors of the store. Not many people were inside which pleased Bambam greatly. 

Jackson showed the younger shirts he wanted his opinion on and Bambam was glad to help his friend. Since Jackson had started dating a guy named Jinyoung he put much more effort into his appearance than before. Bambam watched the blond in amusement as he kept saying that he wanted something blue since Jinyoung apparently thought it looked good on him. 

They were just in the middle of finally picking out a blue dress shirt for Jackson as the older's phone rang. Bambam threw a glance at the display and smiled knowing as he saw Jinyoung's name. He mentioned for Jackson to answer the call and to greet Jinyoung from him. 

While his friend was talking on the phone enthusiastically, Bambam's eyes wandered around the store till they landed on a certain male.

The person not only stood out because of his height, much more because of his awful sense of fashion. He was dressed in loose jeans that did nothing for his slim but well built figure, an orange shirt and Bambam might have accepted that if it weren't for the green jacket the man wore. 

He watched as the man lifted up a hideous red pullover.

"Please don't do it- and he did it", Bambam muttered as the man laid the insult of a pullover over his arm so he could try it on later. 

Jackson was too immersed in his phone call to notice his best friend's small break down. 

After the man also decided to choose yellow trousers it was over for Bambam. 

"I have to help this pour soul," He whispered and made his way to the young male. 

"Can I help you?" The man asked bewildered as Bambam suddenly stood right next to him and kept starring at his clothes. He couldn't be much younger than Bambam. 

"Quite the contrary, I'm here to help you"

That did nothing to soothe the other's deeply confused expression, "I don't need any help though"

A giggle escaped Bambam's lips and he had a minute to get his composure back, "Oh believe me, you do"

"How come?" Instead of being angry the man seemed rather amused and watched Bambam expectantly who didn't hesitate to explain why. 

"Darling, those shoes with that shirt?", He asked while pointing to the other's brown sneakers and then up to the ugly orange shirt, "You need all the help you can get"

The man looked down on his own clothes before he studied Bambam's choice of outfit. He was wearing tight black trousers, a light blue woolly pullover and to round everything up a midnight blue coat that made his white hair even brighter. He gulped as his eyes landed on Bambam's face. He truly was attractive and maybe some help wouldn't hurt, right?

"Okay," He said, "What should I wear in your opinion?"

Practically lighting up at the question, Bambam took away the clothes the other had searched out and threw them carelessly away. 

"You better never touch things like that again," He said with disgust but quickly apologized as he saw the brown haired male's slightly hurt look. 

"Sorry", He mumbled apologetically. He realized that the man was practically a total stranger and he was being pretty rude to him. 

"It's alright, as long as you help me find something to wear," The man reassured him, smiling a bit. 

Bambam nodded, "What colour do you like?"

"I actually don't know, what about yellow?"

He looked the other up and down before Bambam gave a thumb up, saying that yellow would look very good on him.

"Okay, so how about ripped black trousers? And uhm-," Bambam swirled around till he found something yellow but quickly discarded it again as it wouldn't fit.  

Suddenly Bambam was grabbed by firm hands, making him yelp in surprise. 

"Bambam what did I tell you about bothering poor people?" Jackson groaned. He would have loved to say that this was the first time the younger did something like this but sadly that was a lie. 

"He's not a bother, he's helping me," The man felt bad for Bambam. Although his approach was a tad rude he was really entertained by Bambam's reaction to his clothes. 

Jackson released the boy and sighed. "What did I tell you about wandering around without telling me?"

"That I shouldn't do it but have you seen his clothes? No offense but what were you thinking this morning when you put them on?" That was directed to the stranger.

"Don't be so mean," Jackson hit his shoulder but when he too saw what Bambam meant, he couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm sorry," He apologized quickly before he faced his best friend once more, "You can be lucky he is nice and doesn't throw a fit like the last person you insulted"

"I didn't insult him, I simply shared my wisdom"

"You're an idiot Bambam," Jackson chuckled and ruffled his hair, completely forgetting about the man that still stood next to them. 

"Anyway I sadly have to go now but would you mind giving me your number? So I could contact you if I need any further help?"

Jackson gaped like a fish but Bambam was too oblivious as to what was happening. 

"Of course! I'm Bambam by the way," He had never told him his name till now, he realized in shock. 

"I'm Yugyeom," The man, Yugyeom, smiled and held out his phone so Bambam could type in his number. 

He stuck his tongue in concentration so he wouldn't mistype and gave Yugyeom his phone back once he was finished. 

Yugyeom thanked him with such a bright smile that Bambam was caught of guard but grinned back after a few seconds. 

The other said his goodbyes and Jackson was left blinking furiously as he tried to process that this really just had happened. 

"I can't believe you just got practically asked out"

"Don't be silly he simply wants my- Oh my god! He really asked me out, didn't he?", Bambam was hitting Jackson's shoulder in excitement. 

"You're definitely an idiot"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! also I messed up on the last chapter, this will have multiple chapters ^^

"Sexy, free and single, I'm ready too, bingo!"

"For fuck's sake, shut up Bambam"

"I can't help it! He hasn't texted me for two days now and I'm bored"

Jackson sighed as he looked at the younger. They had decided to meet up since Bambam obviously needed a distraction from his phone. The boy kept running to it whenever he got a notification but was always met with disappointment as it wasn't from Yugyeom.

He really thought the other would text.

"How about we watch a movie?" Jackson suggested and Bambam agreed.

"Good, then give me your phone" The blond held his hand out and Bambam looked at it with squinted eyes.

"I don't want to"

"Bams, we both know you'll check it every minute if not"

Bambam nodded reluctantly, he knew Jackson was right and handed him his phone before he plopped down on the couch. They decided on watching a few episodes of friends and Bambam rested his head against Jackson's shoulder.

"How is it with Jinyoung? Should I give him the 'you hurt my best friend and I will kill you' speech? Because I'd be totally down for that," Bambam said suddenly and sat up straighter so he could face Jackson who was laughing for whatever reason.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I-," he couldn't finish even one sentence before he started to laugh again, "I'd pay to see you say that to him"

"I'm serious here," Bambam pouted and crossed his arms.

"You couldn't even hurt a fly," Jackson chuckled and ruffled his white hair.

"Not true at all, if that fly hurts you it won't last a day longer"

"First you'd have to catch the fly but when that happens it's probably already dead"

Bambam looked at him without saying a word before he hit his shoulder.

"I'm trying to be cute here and you totally ruined the mood"

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's very nice of you but there's no need for the speech," Jackson smiled at Bambam and the latter couldn't be mad anymore.

They watched two episodes before Bambam stretched his arms and yawned. "I think I'll shower now and go to bed, do you want to stay overnight?"

"Yep" Was all Jackson said before he sprawled himself across the whole couch as soon as Bambam stood up.

The younger tried to take his phone, hoping Jackson wouldn't see but apparently he did if the pillow that was thrown at his back was anything to go by.

"Don't you dare touch it"

"But I need my music!" He tried to defend his actions.

"You can shower without it for once"

"You're so rude to me, why am I even talking to you. I could just hang out with Youngjae, you know? Yeah, he's at least nice to me compared to you. I'll ask him tomorrow if he wants to be my new best friend," Bambam grumbled as he made his way to his bedroom in order to fetch a pyjama before going to the bathroom.

"I love you too!" Jackson yelled, quietly chuckling to himself as Bambam disappeared.

Twenty minutes passed and there was still no sign of Bambam coming out of the shower anytime soon.

Jackson often forgot how long it took the other to shower and he grew bored without somebody to annoy.

Just as a new episode started to play a notification sound was heard. He reached for his phone but there was nothing. He shrugged it off as it was obviously Bambam's and he didn't want to invade his privacy for once.  
At least not now.

Only when the phone went off a third time Jackson couldn't resist his curiosity anymore. He lasted longer than he had thought.

He walked over to where he had put the phone and switched it on, seeing three new whatsapp messages.

All from an unknown number.

Jackson smirked as he took the phone and sat back down on the couch. He knew who the messages probably were from and now he was dying to read them. Before he could do so the phone got snatched out of his grip.

"I thought I told you to never go on my phone again," Bambam said with raised brows, his hair wet and falling in front of his eyes. He wore comfortable black trousers and a loose grey shirt. Even his night clothes looked stylish on him, Jackson grinned at the thought. It really suited Bambam.

"First of all, that was one time"

"Yes, where you had changed all my contact names and I had to explain to my mum why Jesus was calling me"

"Come on! That was amazing!"

"She was so confused when I told her it was Youngjae"

Jackson couldn't keep his laughter in anymore and Bambam soon joined the blond. As embarrassing as it had been, it was still funny.

"But Bambam, you got a message fro-" Jackson tried to say when he had sobered up.

"I don't wanna hear it, you were right with me checking it every minute. I'll just ignore it for tonight"

"But this is really-"

The other interrupted him once again, saying that whatever it was could wait.

The younger asked if Jackson wanted to sleep on the couch or in his bed. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for them to share a bed as they had been friends since they were children and Bambam often climbed into Jackson's at sleepovers when he afraid of the dark.

"I'm too lazy to move," Jackson admitted and Bambam brought him a blanket. Nearly falling over as he accidentally stood on it but he could luckily hold his balance. He threw it over his friend who thanked him before he wrapped himself into it.

"Sleep well, Jackson," Bambam called as he was already walking to his room.

"Nighty!"

-

The next morning Jackson was awoken by a rather unpleasant sound.

"Jackson you fucker! Why didn't you tell me Yugyeom had texted!" Bambam shrieked, successfully alarming the blond who fell off the couch in surprise.

"What?" He groaned as the impact with the ground hurt his back.

Bambam walked over to him and hit him repeatedly with a pillow.

"Yugyeom texted and you didn't think it was important to tell me?"

"I did try to tell you but you interrupted me every time!" Jackson said as good as he could with a pillow being smacked against his face over and over again.

This wasn't how he wanted to wake up.

Finally Bambam stopped attacking the poor man on the ground and sighed.

"You're right. Oh and good morning by the way," He said with a sweet smile all of a sudden.

Jackson grumbled something that sounded much like 'this disrespect' but Bambam wasn't sure.

The white haired boy glanced at his phone again, smiling as he reread the messages.

  
Yugyeom:  
hi this is the guy with "those shoes with that shirt"

 

Yugyeom:  
i really need your help

 

Yugyeom:  
would you like to come over and take a look at my closet? it really needs to be sorted out and you seem like the perfect person to do that with

 

Bambam:  
are you sure you don't just say that to kill me when i'm at yours? bc that sounds much like what a killer would say

 

Yugyeom:  
i can assure you that it is not my intention to kill you

 

Bambam:  
that also sounds like what a killer would say

 

Yugyeom:  
you don't have to help me if you don't want to, i completely understand

 

BamBam:  
i'm just joking, I'd do anything so you won't wear such a monstrosity again

 

Bambam:

just text me when and where

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it~ 
> 
> Also this is very random but have you heard Ravi's Nirvana yet? I'm listening to that on repeat lately and I love it
> 
> Have a great day/night <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’ll like the new chapter ^^

Bambam was rummaging through his closet or more like, what was left from it. The boy had practically thrown two third of his clothes on the floor as he searched for something to wear. 

From the outside he could hear his friends laughing at something. At first he was rather confused as the three suddenly appeared at his doorsteps but let them in anyway. 

Now he regretted it. 

As soon as he found the clothes he wanted and put them on, he stepped out of his room. He quickly closed his door as he didn't want his friends to see the mess he had created. Not that they would be surprised. 

"Guys!" He called and soon enough three pairs of eyes were on him. "Can I wear this today?"

"I don't know, can you?" Jackson giggled and Jinyoung slapped his shoulder, saying that the joke was just not funny. 

"Where are you going today anyway?" Youngjae asked as he put a cracker in his mouth, chewing it slowly. 

"I'm helping someone with cleaning their closet," Bambam explained to him but was caught off guard as Jinyoung suddenly started to chuckle. 

He leaned towards Jackson and whispered something in his ear that also made the blond cackle. 

"What's so funny?" Bambam asked confused, did his outfit look that bad?

Jackson tried to say something but loud laughter tumbled from his lips once again. 

"Is cleaning someone's closet a new way to say lemme smash?" Jinyoung questioned, biting his lips so he wouldn't giggle again. Poor Youngjae coughed loudly as he nearly choked on his cracker. 

Bambam's eyes went comically wide and a rosy colour made its way up his cheeks. 

"N-No, I just help with the closet. Nothing else"

"Are you sure you just want to clean his closet though?" Jackson wiggled his eyebrows, making Bambam even more uncomfortable then he already was. 

Jinyoung shook his head, "Youth nowadays with their weird sayings"

Surely Yugyeom didn't mean something else by cleaning his closet, right? 

"I hate you guys," Bambam muttered and grabbed his jacket before he turned to leave his apartment. 

"Have a nice day and don't make too much of a mess, yeah?" He called over his shoulder and heard Youngjae say something like 'he loves us anyway'

With a sigh Bambam made his way towards his car. The first thing he did when he had climbed inside was to search through his phone for some music to play. Then he drove off to the address Yugyeom had sent him the day before. 

In all honesty Bambam was excited to meet the other, he didn't know exactly why he was so fond of him so soon. They had texted for a lot longer and it seemed like Yugyeom was a really nice guy and Bambam looked forward to spend time with him.

He accidentally missed a turn since he was too focused on singing along to the song and cursed as he realized he would be late now. Finally he arrived and ran all the way up to Yugyeom's apartment. It were a few more stairs than he'd expected but eventually he knocked on the other's door, breathing heavily. Somehow he made it just on time.

"Bamb- Why are you panting?" Yugyeom's smile turned into a frown as he watched the other male who held up finger, indicating that he needed some more time to regain his breath.

"I- I missed a turn because I was jamming to Twice in my car and then I ran and oh boy I need to exercise," Bambam stopped his rant to take a deep breath.

Yugyeom blinked a few times before he began to laugh loudly. 

"That's adorable but it would have been alright if you had gotten here late!"

The other quickly shook his head, mumbling that it wouldn't have been polite. 

Yugyeom smiled warmly at him and pulled him inside. 

„You can leave your jacket and shoes here. Do you want anything to drink?" He asked as he was walking to where Bambam supposed was his kitchen. 

„Uh- A coke would be nice," He replied while he shrugged off his jacket. Yugyeom took a look at the other's outfit and suddenly felt underdressed in his own home. While he was wearing a simple black shirt and sweatpants, Bambam was dressed in dark grey trousers and an olive green pullover with a thin gold necklace hanging around his neck. It looked rather feminine but oddly enough it suited him.

Yugyeom came back with two glasses of the cold beverage and Bambam took his with a quiet thank you.

Then he remembered what Jinyoung had asked. 

„We will just clean your closet, right?"

The other seemed a bit startled at the random question but nodded his head nonetheless. 

„What else should we do?"

„Nothing, nothing at all," He quickly grinned at Yugyeom before he put down his glass, „Shall we begin?"

„Sure"

As soon as they stepped into Yugyeom's bedroom Bambam ripped open the closet doors and grinned at Yugyeom. 

„Let's sort this out"

Not twenty minutes into it Yugyeom was hiding himself under his blankets in embarrassment whereas Bambam couldn't stop laughing anymore. 

"Are those pokémon pyjama?"

"No"

"But there's a pikachu on it"

Yugyeom groaned and removed the blanket so that his bright, red face was now visible. 

"It was a gift," He tried to save at least some of his dignity. 

"Whatever you say but if it makes you feel any better I have a pair of charizard pyjama"

That made Yugyeom sit up straight on his bed and he watched Bambam with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Hell yeah," He grinned at the, how he had found out a few minutes ago, slightly younger man. Yugyeom grinned widely back and stood up, ready to help Bambam with his clothes again now that he didn't have to be embarrassed about his pyjama. 

He was grateful that Bambam agreed to help him although the help was just a bonus. He had asked Bambam to hang out because he wanted to get to know him more. 

"I didn't think you would text me, I was afraid I had been too mean in the store," Bambam admitted as he threw an ugly green shirt on the 'no-go' pile. 

"I wanted to text sooner but my friend Mark said that I would come across as clingy and said I had to wait two days with texting," Yugyeom chuckled slightly, now it sounded even stupid to him. 

"Well I'm glad you did because this here," He pointed to the 'no-go' pile that was quite bigger than the 'acceptable' pile of clothes, "needs to be burned"

"Isn't that a teeny tiny bit dramatic?"

Bambam didn't look like he was joking though. 

"Yugyeom?" He said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes?"

"We need to buy you some new clothes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far! I really appreciate it <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support this story is already getting <3

Bambam started the engine of his car and drove over to where Yugyeom was waiting for him. When he reached the younger he rolled down the window and smiled cheekily at him. 

"Get in loser we're going shopping"

Yugyeom blinked a few times, he didn't know if he should feel proud or just simply hit Bambam for that sentence. Nonetheless he got inside and glared at the man next to him who was giggling quietly to himself. 

"You just asked me to wait here so you could say that, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" He shook his head but the grin gave him away. 

"You're unbelievable"

"Hey! You know mean girls apparently too or you wouldn't have gotten the reference"

"I've never watched it, I just saw some memes," Yugyeom admitted and looked out of the window which meant he couldn't see the fond look Bambam gave him. 

"I have the feeling we'll be great friends"

Yes, Yugyeom thought, I think so too.

When the two reached their destination Yugyeom was the first to get out and he practically ran all the way to Bambam's door to open it for him. The other looked at him in surprise and a blush spread across his cheeks as Yugyeom winked at him.

"Aren't I a gentleman?" 

"You're stupid"

"You didn't deny that I'm a gentleman"

Bambam rolled his eyes and cursed himself for being amused by Yugyeom's behavior. 

"Let's just get you some new clothes," He told him and together they walked to the first store Bambam had in mind.

"Oh this looks ni-" Yugyeom wanted to say when he grabbed an ugly shirt but quickly stopped himself as he saw the look Bambam gave him. 

"Just let me search something for you" 

Yugyeom nodded. Honestly he looked forward to see what Bambam thought would fit him. He told him his sizes and the other began to find the perfect clothes. At the meantime Yugyeom just watched him with a small smile. 

Twenty minutes later, Bambam came back. At least Yugyeom thought it was Bambam but he couldn't be that sure since his face was hidden behind the big pile of clothes he was holding in his arms. 

„Isn't that a bit much?" Yugyeom questioned with wide eyes as he carefully helped Bambam bring the clothes to the changing rooms. 

"There's nothing like 'too much'" Bambam said and Yugyeom couldn't help but think that this was Bambam in a nutshell.

He loved it.

"Go change and I'll wait here," Yugyeom tumbled inside with a giggle as Bambam pushed him. 

He put on the first outfit which was black skinny trousers combined with a white shirt and a jeans jacket. Yugyeom eyed himself in the mirror and grinned as he took in his reflection. It really suited him somehow. 

The younger stepped out and Bambam lit up as he saw him. 

"I'm a damn genius! It looks extremely good" 

Of course Bambam would praise himself first but he wasn't wrong though. 

"Next outfit!" He commanded and Yugyeom complied immediately. 

They repeated this for the next half an hour till he had tried on everything. Yugyeom looked at the pile of clothes he would buy satisfied. Bambam really did a great job at choosing them. Nearly everything suited Yugyeom and there were only a few shirts that didn't work. 

Now that he had to change so often it was time Bambam did too. 

„Can I search an outfit for you?" Yugyeom asked and poor Bambam didn't hear the mischievous in his voice. 

„Sure"

With that Yugyeom was gone and began to search for the most hideous outfit he could create in this store. It was probably a bit rude of him to do that after Bambam had helped him that much but he also wanted to have his fun.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw orange leather trousers that would work perfectly with the light blue shirt he had already picked out. Now he just needed a jacket. 

A yellow jacket with ‚swag' written over it made Yugyeom grin. He quickly took it with him and just as he wanted to go back to Bambam he found a pink fedora. He couldn't miss the chance to see Bambam wear that. 

When he approached Bambam the other began the laugh. 

„You can't be serious," That laugh quickly turned into a scared expression though as he noticed that Yugyeom wasn't joking. 

„No"

„Yes"

„I don't deserve this disrespect after I found the perfect clothes for you," Bambam pouted adorably and Yugyeom nearly felt bad. Nearly. 

„Try it on"

„This looks horrible"

„Exactly that's the point"

„Are you satan?"

„Yes, now change"

Bambam grumbled as he took the clothes out of Yugyeom's hands and got into the changing room. 

„You forgot the fedora," Yugyeom called. 

„I didn't forget it, I kindly ignored it"

The taller chuckled and waited till Bambam was finished. 

„I hate you," Bambam said as he stepped out and Yugyeom really tried to his laughter back but failed miserably. 

„You look like an idiot"

„It looks like something you'd wear," Bambam retorted and Yugyeom hit his shoulder. Bambam glared at him and the other took the chance to place the fedora on his head. 

„You trait-" Bambam was cut off by the sound of a camera noise and his eyes widened as he realized Yugyeom had taken a picture of him. 

„Fucking delete that"

"You look somehow cute in it," Yugyeom mumbled, his gaze on the picture. Bambam could probably do anything and Yugyeom would call it cute or adorable. 

"I always look cute and now delete it"

Yugyeom switched off his phone and grinned at Bambam, "Nope"

"I'll change out of this monstrosity now," The white haired boy exclaimed and disappeared behind the doors of the changing room. 

When he stepped out again in his normal clothes Yugyeom was still grinning, receiving a glare from Bambam.

Yugyeom paid while Bambam waited for him at the exit. Although he kept glaring at Yugyeom he wasn't actually mad. It was quite funny, he had to admit and he found that he enjoyed hearing Yugyeom laugh even if that meant he had to wear a fedora. 

When Yugyeom stood right in front of him with two bags in his hands he couldn't keep up his fake annoyance anymore and smiled at him.

"How about I buy you something to drink as an apology?" Yugyeom asked, hoping that Bambam would agree since he wanted to spend more time with him. 

"Depends, will you delete the picture?" 

"If you say yes, of course"

Bambam acted as if he was thinking deeply about it but it was clear what he would answer. 

"Then yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter is a failure but I tried ><
> 
> I hope you all have a great start into the next week and stay healthy! <3


	5. Chapter 5

"How can you not like captain america?"

"That's pretty easy actually"

"Well, Iron man is stupid"

"Excuse you? Iron man at least has the brains and captain america? He is just a pumped up boy"

"Now you crossed the line, bitch"

"Admit it, you just like the tight outfit he wears"

"Fuck, you got me," Bambam smiled cheekily, making Yugyeom chuckle.

The two were sitting in a small café they had found at the end of the street. It wasn't anything special and quite hidden between the buildings but it was somewhat calming and the coffee tasted really good.

"I have a question," Yugyeom said, propping his chin on his hand.

"Oh well would you look at the time! I gotta go," Bambam stood up and acted as if he wanted to walk out. Yugyeom could do nothing else than watch him in disbelief. The white haired male didn't even reach the door before he turned around again and sat back down, laughter bubbling out of him.

"You know what? Now I don't want to ask anymore," Yugyeom pouted and Bambam had to ignore the urge to squish his cheeks.

"I'm sorry but your face was priceless," Bambam still hadn't fully recovered from his laughing fit but tried to muffle his giggles with his sleeve, "What did you want to ask?"

Yugyeom really wanted to sulk a bit more but couldn't stay mad when the other grinned at him like this, it lit up his whole face.

"Do you really go up to people and insult their outfit?"

"It's not insulting, it's generously telling them my opinion without asking if they want it"

"So you did that with a lot of people?"

"There were maybe two, or twelve. I can't remember"

Yugyeom sighed, sounding disappointed which confused Bambam.

"And here I thought I was special"

Bambam blinked a few times, trying to process that the slightly younger actually said that. Was Yugyeom disappointed because he wasn't the first Bambam came up to and criticized for his outfit? It was rather adorable.

"Believe me you are special, out of them all you're the one with the worst sense of fashion so far"

Yugyeom tried to kick Bambam under the table but couldn't find his shin and accidentally kicked the table leg. The whole table shook and Bambam spilled a few drops of coffee on his shirt but didn't care. He was too occupied with laughing at Yugyeom's pained expression.

"You're such a loser," He chocked out in between giggles.

"Oh, fuck you," The other mumbled but the small smile on his face gave him away.

"Sorry, not on the first date," Bambam winked before he realized what he had said.

Was this a date? Was Yugyeom even gay? What if Bambam read too much into the other's behavior?

"I guess we have to meet more often then," He replied, completely unfazed by the word 'date'.

So was it a date for Yugyeom?

"I guess you're right"

The smile Yugyeom gave him managed to make Bambam forget his worries. The taller really looked beautiful when he smiled.

"Anything I should know about you? Like are you murdering people in your free time or playing bingo?"

Bambam nodded.

"Every Sunday night I go out for my weekly kill but sadly I don't play bingo. What about you?"

"I see. For me it's every Wednesday and I don't play bingo either"

"We have so much in common!" Bambam exclaimed excitedly.

The two should have remembered that they weren't the only costumers the café had and an old couple was staring at them in fear.

When Bambam noticed them out of the corner of his eyes he was quick to smile apologetically at them.

"Don't mind us, we are only joking. We don't kill people"

"That's what a murderer would say"

"Not helping, Yugyeom"

The old couple turned away from them, pretending they couldn't hear them but Yugyeom could have sworn he that the man grunted something about 'youth nowadays'

"Do you think we scared them?"

"Nah, what makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling"

The two made eye contact and began laughing at the same time. Both clutching their stomach. In all honesty it was even that funny. It was just the atmosphere between them that made everything hilarious.

Before they annoyed the other costumers any more than they already had, they decided to pay and leave.

"I can now cross 'traumatizing others' off of my list of things that I want to do," Yugyeom sighed in content, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Honestly, that was amazing"

"We are amazing"

"You have a point there," Bambam agreed without a second of hesitation.

"Should I drive you back home?"

Yugyeom nodded before a thought crossed his mind and he smiled mischievously at Bambam.

"I bet I'm the first that will reach your car" He didn't even give the white haired boy a chance to reply before he already took off, running as fast as he could.

"Wrong direction you stupid idiot!" Bambam called out and began to run the opposite way where the car actually was.

"Fuck!" He heard Yugyeom yell loudly, making even more people look at the two running men in confusion.

Bambam was the first to reach it, officially winning the race and had time to catch his breath before Yugyeom joined him. The taller had his hands on his knees, panting heavily.

"Not fair," He choked out.

"It's not my fault you went the wrong way"

"Not only that, you have fucking long legs and I had bags to carry"

"Sucks to be you, honey," Bambam patted his back and got inside. Yugyeom grumbled before he followed the other, bags resting on his lap.

The drive was spent in silence, both a bit exhausted from shopping and running. Occasionally they hummed along to the music that played but that was it.

When Yugyeom climbed out of the car and wanted to say goodbye, Bambam beat him to it.

"Hey, Yugs. You might not have been the first one I talked to in a shop but you're by far the most beautiful and nicest of them all"

Scared if he might have made things awkward Bambam drove away, leaving a furiously blushing Yugyeom behind.

For some reasons that made Yugyeom more flustered than any winks or dirty meant comments he had ever gotten and was pleased to realize that only Bambam had that effect on him.

At home he took out his phone and sent a text to the other.

 **Brownieee** :  
thank you for today and also...

 **Brownieee** :  
you're pretty damn gorgeous yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the new chapter ^•^
> 
> Stay healthy and have a great day/night~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys still like the story? ^^

"How's your boyfriend?" Jackson asked, referring to Yugyeom. 

"Jinyoung is fine, thanks for asking," Bambam answered without looking up from his phone. 

Jackson just stared at him in confusion. "But Jinyoung is mine"

"Sharing is caring, sweetie," Bambam giggled as Jackson sat down next to him on the sofa with a pout. The giggle soon turned into full laughter as Jackson slapped his shoulder lightly. 

„I wouldn't even share cereal with you"

Bambam looked up at him with a fake hurt expression. "You don't mean that"

"I'm dead serious"

"I knew you never liked me," Bambam switched off his phone and laid it on the floor, crossing his arms like a small child.

"The truth is revealed now," Jackson shrugged, "Anything you'd like to confess too?"

"I'm batman"

"We've had that talk already, Bams. You're not"

"Okay I'm not but I'd look great in that tight black outfit"

Jackson rolled his eyes and hit his friend's head. Bambam chuckled as he saw a smile tugging at the corners of the blond's mouth. Before he could say something more, his phone began to ring. 

He took it from the floor and his eyes widened as he saw the caller ID. 

"Come on answer it!" Jackson rushed.

"But it's Yugie"

"Exactly my point you idiot"

"Okay be quiet," He mumbled and accepted the call. 

"H-Hello Yugyeom"

"Hello Ba-"

"Oh yes Bambam right there!" Jackson let out a moan and started to jump on the sofa which resulted in it making obscene squeaking sounds. 

"Fuck yes" Another moan. 

Bambam wanted to die of embarrassment and threw a pillow at his friend, cursing as it knocked Jackson off the sofa. He could hear Yugyeom cough awkwardly, "Am I interrupting something?"

"What? No!" The other yelled, glaring at Jackson who was now rolling around on the floor. He clutched his stomach as loud laughter bubbled out of him.

"I mean, no. You're not interrupting anything. It's just Jackson being an idiot"

"He's the blond that was with you in the shop, right?"

"Yep", Bambam shuffled to his feet kicking Jackson lightly so that it wouldn't hurt as he walked to his room. 

"Now we can talk"

"I'm sorry that I didn't ask before if you have time, I don't want to keep away from your friend"

Bambam let out a small chuckle, "Don't worry, he got annoying anyway"

"Friends, right?" Yugyeom chuckled too and Bambam thought that he maybe could get used to hearing the sound more often. 

"Yes, exactly. Anyway, why did you call though?"

"Oh, uh," He heard shuffling on the other side, "I wanted to ask if you're free this weekend for a movie night?"

The other couldn't fight the smile that formed on his face, not that he tried to. "You could have texted," He teased but secretly he found it was incredibly sweet Yugyeom had called.

"But then I wouldn't have had the chance to hear your adorable voice"

"I'll let the adorable slide as an apology that you had to hear Jackson moan"

"Thank you, it was very traumatizing though"

"Do you think you can sleep tonight?"

"I'm not sure, I have the feeling the sound will haunt me"

"Poor you"

"But you still didn't answer my question"

"Of course I'll come," The white haired boy practically bounced in excitement and was glad Yugyeom couldn't see him at the moment.

"Great!" Yugyeom exclaimed loudly before he chuckled embarrassed, "I mean that's nice"

Bambam grinned, "That eager to see me again?"

"Me? No, not at all, never, why would you think that?"

"Just a feeling"

"Okay, maybe I am," The slightly younger admitted quietly. 

"Nice"

"Really? That's all I get? Nice?"

"I'm just kidding, I'm very excited to see you again too"

He hoped Yugyeom was smiling just as big as him. 

"I'll text you everything later, yeah? You should check up on Jackson"

But Bambam didn't want to end the call just yet so he opened his bedroom to slightly and there a quick glance at the living room to see what Jackson was up to. 

"I can't see him- Is that fucker seriously sleeping on the floor?"

"Really?"

Bambam ignored the question, "I hope he didn't hit his head when I accidentally threw a pillow at him and he fell off the sofa"

"You did what? Is he okay?" Yugyeom sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yes, he'll survive. Probably"

"Bambam!"

"I'm just joking, he's really asleep but he's fine" 

"Does that mean we an talk for a bit longer?"

"Of course it does" The boy walked back to his bed and plopped down, letting out a sigh. 

"How was your day?"

"It was really cool, I spent the whole afternoon with a friend and now I call with you, can it get better than that?"

"You're so cute," Bambam slapped a hand over his mouth as he realized he said it out loud. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing, nothing at all. Were you with Mark?" For some reason Bambam felt proud that he knew at least one of Yugyeom's friends.

"No with another, his name is Jungkook"

And one more friend to add to Bambam's memory. He didn't know why but he liked it when Yugyeom told him about his friends or stuff that he did. It gave him the feeling that Yugyeom tried to include him in his life.

"And what did you do?"

So Bambam explained to him how Jackson had invited himself over and they watched movies for the whole afternoon till they were bored. He even told him how he teased Jackson but let out the part where he had called Yugyeom his boyfriend. 

The two were talking for quite some time and neither seemed to notice that it had gotten pretty late. 

"I think I should go to see if Jackson really is alright," Bambam said, not really wanting to hang up. 

"That's a good idea and Bambam?"

"Yes?"

"You're cute too"

Bambam didn't know what to say and when he eventually did he wished he hadn't. 

"Cool beans"

He quickly ended the call and threw his phone on his bed, groaning loudly. 

"Why the fuck did I say cool beans?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentine’s day!! I hope you’re all doing well~
> 
> Love you ♥️


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’ll like the new chapter ^^

„Wait let me get this right, Yugyeom asked you to spend the night but he didn't text you and called instead?" Jinyoung asked as he sipped his coffee. The older leaned against the counter and watched as Bambam gulped down a glass of water.

"Yeah," He looked at him, confusion written all over his face, "Is that bad?"

"No, it's amazing actually. I just realized that Jackson didn't try at all to woo me"

"Hey!" Their blond friend entered the kitchen as he heard his name, "I did try"

"You texted that you wanted to buy a toothbrush with me"

"It was an important matter for me at that time that I wanted to experience with you, okay?"

"It was a damn toothbrush"

Bambam chuckled as he watched the two bicker. It was true, Jackson hadn't been the most romantic with his date idea but it worked out for the two and Bambam enjoyed seeing his best friend as happy as never before with Jinyoung. 

"I was the one calling you for our second date because I wanted to show you how a real romantic person does it," Jinyoung smiled smugly but it vanished soon as Jackson scoffed. 

"You woke me up at four in the morning just to see the sunrise with me. I didn't even have the time to change and stood outside in my pyjama"

At that Jinyoung pouted adorably and crossed his arms, he thought it was very romantic. He had also liked the fact that the blond only wore his pyjama since it had given him the opportunity to cuddle him in order to ‚keep him warm'. Jackson saw his irritation and cupped his boyfriend's face gently before he gave him a soft kiss on the lips. The blond smiled and Jinyoung hated that he immediately smiled back and couldn't keep his annoyed act up. But who could when someone like Jackson was looking at you like this?

"Im just kidding, darling. You know I loved every single second"

"You two are disgustingly cute," Bambam muttered loud enough for the two to hear. 

"Shouldn't you pack your things to go to Yugyeom's?" Jinyoung asked.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" 

"Well, yeah" At least they were honest. 

Bambam huffed but stood up nonetheless, before he left the kitchen he turned to the couple once more. 

"If you two do the dirty in my kitchen I will not hesitate to put lego all over the floor and watch you die because of the pain." He heard Jackson gasp and Jinyoung saying something like 'He didn't mean that'. 

Bambam first walked into the bathroom to reapply his makeup. He dreaded already the moment he would have to clean his face at night and Yugyeom would see him barefaced. 

He later on searched for clothes which took quite some time. Bambam wanted to look perfect for the other, there was no point in denying that. 

Bambam didn't feel the same for Yugyeom as he did for Jackson. He didn't seek for Jackson's compliments regarding his appearance. He didn't feel the need to dress up for him or clean his apartment. 

But he wanted to impress Yugyeom. He wanted Yugyeom to find him attractive but most importantly, he wanted Yugyeom to like him. 

Maybe even more than friends.

He finally had everything he needed and grinned happily as he saw that he would make it on time without running up the stairs like crazy. He took the bag in his hand and made his way towards the living room where he supposed he would find his friends but that wasn't the case. 

"Bams, we've just finished!" He heard Jackson yell. 

Did the two seriously do it in his kitchen? Bambam groaned and marched towards them, already prepared to scold them. 

They didn't really do it.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw his best friends. Jackson shirt was wet and stuck to his body while Jinyoung had soap and bubbles all over his face and hair. 

Both a blinding smile on their face. 

"We did the dishes for you"

"Thank you," Bambam was still chuckling and told Jackson that if he wanted a dry shirt he could just take one from his closet even though he wasn't sure if it would fit. It didn't help that Jinyoung suggested that he could simply wear nothing and Jackson actually thought about it but after seeing Bambam's horrified expression decided to go with Bambam's idea.

"I'll go now! Bye losers!" Bambam called out to them when he opened the door to go out. 

"Use a condom! Love you, bitch!"

Wasn't Jinyoung the nicest?

Bambam kept tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in excitement. He hoped he hadn't forgotten anything though. His mind was too occupied that he nearly missed a turn but luckily got it just in time. Eventually he arrived but before he got out, he threw a quick glance at the rear view mirror to see if his hair was decent. When he was satisfied with it he took his bag and got out of the car, a little skip in his walk as he approached Yugyeom's apartment. 

He knocked on the door and waited patiently for him to open but that wasn't the case. Bambam knocked a second time as he was still waiting. Finally Yugyeom opened with a shy smile. „I'm sorry I didn't hear it at first"

„Don't worry," Bambam told him with a grin that immediately calmed Yugyeom. The taller was too busy staring at Bambam and his a little bit too tight trousers to see that Bambam was looking at him quizzically.

„Can I come in?"

„Hm? Oh! Yes, of course, sorry" He said embarrassed and stepped aside so Bambam could enter.

„Nothing to apologize for," He reassured Yugyeom and slipped out of his shoes and jacket, putting them in the same place like the first time he was here. 

His eyes drifted from one thing to the other but there was something different. Not only with the apartment but also with Yugyeom. When his eyes landed on the vacuum in one corner of his room he knew what it was. 

Yugyeom had cleaned everything and also dressed up a bit. 

With the clothes the two had bought together and damn, Bambam did a good job choosing them. 

„You look amazing," Bambam blurted out before he could stop himself. A rosy blush tinted Yugyeom's cheeks at the words but what really got Bambam was the smile on his face. 

„You look great as always Bams"

Bambam didn't admit that his heart beat faster for a second at the nickname. 

"What movie do you want to watch?" He asked instead. 

"I was thinking about lord of the rings, does that sound good?"

"It sounds amazing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re all feeling well and are healthy! 
> 
> Have a great day/night ahead <3


	8. Chapter 8

"Ha! Look that's you!" Bambam choked out in between giggles. Yugyeom just grumbled next to him. 

"Why did you never tell me that you had a role in the movie, don't you trust me?"

"Could you stop saying that I'm Gollum?"

Bambam couldn't help but double over with laughter, Yugyeom's pout made everything even funnier. He loved teasing the slightly younger and just when he had sobered up, Gollum appeared on the screen again. He threw a quick glance at Yugyeom and loud, bubbly giggles left his mouth again. 

This time Yugyeom chuckled too although not because of the same reason as Bambam. He laughed because he enjoyed seeing the other so happy and the sound of his laughter sent a spark through his whole body. The white haired male practically lit up as he smiled adorably at him and Yugyeom grinned back just as wide.

"Do we have more popcorn? I think I accidentally ate it all," Bambam muttered putting his hands on his stomach as if he believed he could feel the popcorn. The empty bowl was evidence enough. 

"Of course we have but I'm too lazy to move right now," Yugyeom retorted and stretched his legs, resting them on Bambam's lap without asking for permission. He didn't even realize he did it. 

Bambam jumped slightly at the other's movements but couldn't fight the warm feeling that spread through his chest. It meant for him that Yugyeom was comfortable enough with him for doing this and that thought made him extremely happy.

All of a sudden popcorn wasn't important anymore.

The two watched all three movies which meant they stayed up till three in the morning. From time to time Bambam dozed off but quickly woke up again whenever Gollum appeared to tell Yugyeom how good the taller looked in that shot of the movie. It would have been endearing if he hadn't referred to Yugyeom as Gollum. 

When the last movie was over Bambam was sleeping or at least that's what Yugyeom thought. The taller didn't have the heart to wake him up, seeing how peaceful he looked and removed his legs which were still lying on top of his lap. 

Yugyeom wanted to stand up so he could bring the empty popcorn bowl to kitchen and later on carry Bambam to his bed. Of course Yugyeom planned on sleeping on the sofa. Before he could even do as much as touch Bambam, the other stirred in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times before his gaze fell on Yugyeom. 

"What are you doing?" He asked confused. 

"I wanted to bring you to bed?" Yugyeom grimaced as it sounded more like a question than anything else. "Don't worry I'll sleep on the sofa," He quickly added. 

"No, I'll sleep here," Bambam muttered, already planning on falling asleep again. 

"Your my guest you shouldn't sleep here"

"Why don't you sleep here too? The sofa is big enough for two," He didn't think Yugyeom would actually do it, he just said it as a joke but the next thing he knew was that Yugyeom brought two blankets. He put one of them over Bambam and cuddled himself into the other.

"You look like a warm and comfortable burrito," Bambam giggled tiredly as he saw how Yugyeom was cuddled up. The latter kicked him gently with his foot but chuckled nonetheless too.

"To understand a burrito you have to be a burrito"

"Wise words, all mighty burrito king"

Yugyeom giggled and Bambam joined in. He didn't feel as sleepy anymore now that he was joking with Yugyeom and sat up a bit straight. 

"I'm sorry for calling you Gollum but your pout was too adorable and it made you look even cuter"

Yugyeom's grin formed into an evil smirk at Bambam's confession. "You think I'm cute?"

"Good night!"

"Nu uh, say it again"

"Good night?"

"The other thing, you doofus"

"Fine," Bambam grumbled, lying back down again so he wouldn't have to face Yugyeom, "You're damn cute"

The latter fell asleep with a smile not much later, cuddling his blanket. 

Bambam woke up once around five in the morning, a bit disoriented. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his surroundings only for his gaze to fall on a sleeping Yugyeom. Without him realizing a small smile formed on his lips. After a minute of hesitating Bambam scooted closer to Yugyeom till he could rest his head on his chest. Yugyeom moved and he cursed himself for waking Yugyeom up. 

"Is this okay?" Bambam asked worriedly. Instead of replying the other began to lightly run his hand through Bambam's hair. A content hum escaped the white haired male as he maybe snuggled a bit closer to Yugyeom.

The next time when Yugyeom woke up Bambam wasn't cuddling him anymore. He stood up with a frown and couldn't see the other in the living room. That's when he heard shuffling in the kitchen and a minute later Bambam came back into the living room with two bowls of cereal. 

"I thought I could make us some breakfast," He grinned at Yugyeom while he handed him one bowl. 

Yugyeom thanked him quietly and grinned as he saw the other's face. Bambam had forgotten to remove his makeup last night and now it was smudged all around his eyes, making him look almost like a raccoon. He didn't find it funny when Yugyeom told him exactly that.

"I just made you breakfast, you could be at least nice to me," He whined. 

"Well I let you cuddle me, so there's that," Yugyeom smirked as Bambam's cheeks gained a rosy color. "You also said that I'm damn cute"

"What did I do to deserve this disrespect?"

Yugyeom just shrugged and continued to eat his cereal.

"You know that you are extremely comfy?" Bambam said all of a sudden. He had gotten an idea and wanted to see if it would work. 

"What?"

"Yes comfy, I liked cuddling you. I mean, like I said you're damn cute. Who wouldn't enjoy cuddling you?"

Yugyeom didn't expect that, not at all. 

"You're not only cute but also really beautiful"

By now Yugyeom was blushing furiously and Bambam smiled in victory. 

"Are you teasing me?" He mumbled barely audible. 

"I would never tease my Gollum"

Fair to say that Bambam deserved being kicked. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all will have a great next week and stay healthy <33


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re all doing well and are healthy ^^

It was a week after their sleepover when Yugyeom and Bambam decided to meet up again, this time at Bambam's place for dinner. Throughout the whole week the two had been texting together and occasionally called, making Jackson whine about how Bambam didn't pay any attention to him when they were hanging out.

Over the time Bambam came to the realization that he definitely liked Yugyeom. He wasn't sure if you could call it love just yet but he knew that he wouldn't have anything against feeling Yugyeom's lips on his. 

He wouldn't have anything against cuddling Yugyeom every night and falling asleep next to him only to wake up the next morning in the other's arms.

He wouldn't have anything against the idea of being Yugyeom's. 

A knock on the door made Bambam jump as he had been too engulfed in his own thoughts. 

He quickly flattened his shirt to look neat even though it didn't have any wrinkles in the first place. Bambam blamed his nerves. 

He opened the door and saw Yugyeom standing in front of him, a large grin plastered on his face and he help up a bag. 

„I know we want to cook together but in case it turns out bad I bought us ice cream so we can eat that while crying over how much of a failure we are"

„You're so thoughtful, what did I do to deserve an angel like you"

Bambam sadly missed the rosy color Yugyeom's cheeks gained at the word ‚angel'.

„So what are we going to cook?" Yugyeom asked as soon as he was out of his shoes and jacket. 

"Uhh-"

"Oh man, I think we'll need the ice cream"

"No, no, it's just-" It's just that Yugyeom was wearing a shirt with a very low and very distracting neck line. „-it's nothing, let's go to the kitchen"

Yugyeom raised his eyebrows at Bambam but followed him nonetheless. 

„I thought we could make some homemade pizza. Nothing could go wrong with that, right?"

Yugyeom nodded although he wasn't so sure about that. The two were a mess so even something as simple as that could go wrong. 

They were preparing the dough when Yugyeom accidentally slipped and poured a handful of flour on Bambam. His eyes widened as the other looked down at his now white clothes. 

"Im so so sorry!"

"No you're not," Bambam replied and Yugyeom giggled mischievously, "Not really" 

Bambam took a handful of flour himself and slowly walked over to Yugyeom who frowned before his eyes widened in realization of what was about to come. 

"Don't do it"

"Do what?"

"Let the fl-" He couldn't finish his sentence because Bambam had poured the flour over his head and was not ruffling his hair, making sure it was everywhere. 

"Now that that's done, let's continue with the dough," Bambam smiled sweetly at Yugyeom, "If you know what I mean"

"What?"

"Nothing"

After a while Bambam did it again. 

"Could you give me the sauce? If you know what I mean," He giggled and Yugyeom started coughing. 

"Bambam stop," He grumbled but handed him the tomato sauce nonetheless. 

"Yugyeom, could you spread it? If you know what I mean," Now he even wiggled his eyebrows.

The not much younger slapped his shoulder, making Bambam laugh even harder than before. 

"You're awful, stop"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Stop saying 'if you know what I mean' in that voice after every single sentence" Yugyeom mostly wanted Bambam to stop because he got extremely flustered by his words and didn't want him to notice.

"Baby don't stop"

"Get out"

"You have flour on your nose," He just saw that now while taking a better look at Yugyeom. His hair was still messed up with flour and sticking up in all directions and that spot of flour on his nose which made him look really adorable. 

Yugyeom scrunched up his nose and tried to wipe the spot away with his sleeve. It only resulted in more flour being smeared across his face. 

"Is it gone now?" He asked half of his face white now but he didn't seem to notice. 

"Yes, all gone"

Yugyeom grinned widely and Bambam nearly felt bad for being so mean but shrugged it off. 

After a while the pizza was in the oven and both decided that they could already choose a movie to watch later. 

"We could watch the Hobbit, now that we've watched all the lord of the rings movies," Bambam suggested and Yugyeom agreed. 

"You won't call me Gollum anymore though, promise?"

"I promise"

They started the first part and went to get the pizza after a while. Surprisingly it tasted delicious and Bambam praised Yugyeom for doing a good job. 

"You did most of the work," He mumbled but appreciated the compliment nonetheless. 

When nothing was left of the pizza Bambam leaned back into the sofa cushions, sighing. "I'm full"

"Me too," Yugyeom said and mirrored Bambam's actions on the other side of the sofa. He didn't like the large space between them but was too afraid to scoot closer in case Bambam would feel uncomfortable. 

Five minutes later Bambam spoke up again, "You know what would be really nice though?"

Yugyeom looked at him, a grin tucking at the corners of his mouth. "The ice cream I bought?"

"Exactly"

So the two ended up eating a bowl of ice cream too, not that they regretted it. When both nearly dozed off at the end of the second part they thought it would be the best to go to sleep. 

Yugyeom didn't move when Bambam stood up and watched him questioningly. 

"You don't plan on sleeping here, right?"

"Well I do?"

Bambam rolled his eyes and grabbed Yugyeom's hand, pulling him up. "My sofa isn't comfortable so we'll have to share my bed"

The other's eyes widened and even though he was nervous to sleep in the same bed with Bambam he couldn't find it in himself to decline. 

After they changed their clothes and got ready for bed they both slipped under the blanket. There was again enough space between them to fit another person and Bambam didn't like this. The two had already cuddled before so why couldn't they do it again?

Feeling brave he moved closer to Yugyeom and rested his head on the other's chest. The latter's breath hitched and he hoped Bambam wouldn't hear how fast his heartbeat was. Without thinking about it his hand found its way to Bambam's hair and he run his fingers through it, gently playing with the white strands of hair. 

Not much later Bambam's breathing slowed down and Yugyeom was sure he was deeply asleep. He hoped he was asleep.

Or else he wouldn't have had the courage to say his next words. 

"I really like you Bams, if you know what I mean"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I know what you mean, Yugie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day/night <3


	10. Chapter 10

"I look like a fucking chicken nugget"

Yugyeom was sitting on Bambam's bed and didn't look up from the book he was reading but answered his distressed friend nonetheless. 

"Even though you look like a burnt chicken nugget, you should still love yours-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Bambam threw one of the various shirts that were lying across the floor in his face. The younger laughed loudly, causing Bambam to grumble. 

The laughter quickly died down when Bambam stripped out of his shirt and threw it on the floor next to the others he hadn't approved of. Yugyeom gulped as he saw the other's bare back, till now he had avoided looking at it for exactly this reason and damn, did he miss out on something.

Jackson had asked Bambam to go clubbing with him and a few other friends and asked if he wanted to invite Yugyeom too, seeing how the two texted every day for the past weeks. Needless to say that Bambam immediately agreed. 

Now he just had to find the perfect outfit for tonight. He saw a dark red button up shirt and threw it on along with some black, skinny jeans that hugged his legs perfectly. Bambam made sure to unbutton some (nearly all) of the buttons, revealing most of his stomach. Satisfied with his appearance he turned to Yugyeom to ask for his opinion. 

"Does this work?"

Yugyeom looked at the not much older and his eyes nearly fell out at the sight of what he was wearing. Bambam wanted to go to a club dressed like this? A club where alcohol is? A club where you dance with drunk people and everyone could easily touch you? A club where people most likely will flirt with someone like Bambam?

No. 

This definitely didn't work.

He jumped up to his feet and marched to Bambam. "What are you thinking? You'll get sick if your chest-" His eyes trailed down the other's stomach, seeing a faint outline of abs and he forgot for a second what he wanted to say, "If your chest is exposed like that" He gulped before he smiled up at Bambam, a teasing smirk on the other's face. 

Yugyeom didn't comment on it and just kept buttoning his shirt up till there was nothing of his chest to be seen. He gave him a small pat when he was done and looked at him.

"That's better"

Bambam chuckled. "Is it?"

Yugyeom nodded and Bambam ruffled his hair, "I'll just quickly put on some makeup and then I'm ready to go"

The brown haired boy couldn't help but pout. He couldn't understand Bambam's obsession with makeup. He didn't see why he would need it. Yugyeom thought the other looked the prettiest without but he figured that Bambam felt insecure and that hurt Yugyeom. 

It hurt to think that someone as beautiful as Bambam felt the need to hide behind makeup. 

"You know that you are gorgeous either way, right?" Yugyeom asked just when Bambam was applying some eyeliner. The other's hand stilled in its movements and he faced Yugyeom, his cheeks slightly rosy.

"No," He replied truthfully and began to continue while Yugyeom watched him with sad eyes. 

"Ready to go?" Bambam asked after another ten minutes and Yugyeom nodded, trying to cheer up as he saw his friend's smile. It didn't work quite well but at least he tried. 

Bambam looked Yugyeom up and down, content with the fact that he wore the clothes they had bought together. Simple black jeans and a white shirt, nothing fancy but it still made Yugyeom look stunning without much effort.

"You look amazing," He mumbled loud enough for Yugyeom to hear and Bambam felt like he would have screamed that he looked beautiful when he had known that Yugyeom would smile at him so brightly. 

"Same right back to you"

"Even though my shirt is all buttoned up?"

"Especially because of that, don't want to get you sick, right?"

Bambam just nodded with a knowing smirk.

When they arrived at the club they saw Jackson and his boyfriend standing in front of the entrance, waiting for them. The blond waved obnoxiously and Bambam mirrored his actions. Yugyeom chuckled at the two while Jinyoung tried to act as if he was embarrassed by their behavior but he himself couldn't fight the small smile. 

"Hello my cute asparagus," Jackson said when he hugged Bambam. Yugyeom just stood there awkwardly and when Jackson turned to him he didn't know what to do. Should they shake hands? 

His worries vanished when Jackson hugged him just as tightly as he did with Bambam. Yugyeom's eyes widened comically and Jinyoung snorted. 

"Don't be so surprised, Bambam tells us so much about you it feels like we've know you for ages"

Jackson let go if Yugyeom and agreed with his boyfriend. 

Bambam hit the older's shoulder, he was glad it was already dark outside so Yugyeom couldn't see his blushing cheeks. He didn't know that Yugyeom blushed just as much.

"Where's Youngjae?" Bambam asked as he couldn't see their other friend anywhere. 

"Ditched us for a date," Jinyoung answered.

"Yes," Jackson said, "But he felt so bad for missing out on a night with us that he nearly canceled the date but we said it was fine and he should just enjoy his night"

"From the way he talked about the guy I'm sure he'll enjoy the night more than we expect," Jinyoung chuckled. 

"Hey! That's nasty"

When the four got inside Jinyoung and Yugyeom decided to get them some drinks which meant that Bambam was now alone with Jackson. 

"So," The blond started, "Did you two talk about the 'I like you' bomb you two dropped?"

Bambam just shook his head.

They hadn't but it didn't feel like they need to. Not right now at least. 

When Bambam saw Yugyeom coming back with two drink and a large grin on his face that made his eyes sparkle he felt that familiar flutter in his stomach. 

He felt it whenever he saw Yugyeom actually. 

But what Bambam didn't know was that not talking about the 'I like you' statement was a big mistake the two had made. Maybe even the biggest.

 

 

But for now they just wanted to enjoy the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great week! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you had to wait so long but tbh I forgot to update on here ;-; i’m way more active on wattpad

"I think I'll bring Yugyeom home" Bambam said to Jackson as they both watched the younger who was trying to throw peanuts at a sleeping Jinyoung. How Jinyoung could sleep while loud music was blasting was a mystery to Bambam. 

"I'll do the same with sleeping beauty," Jackson mumbled and took the peanuts package out of Yugyeom's hands. 

The younger's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, his gaze flickering from Bambam to Jackson. 

"Jackson give him the peanuts again"

"But he'll just throw them at Jinyoung again"

"I won't!" Yugyeom yelled over the music and not much later he clutched to the peanuts package again. 

"Let's get you out of here, Yugs" Bambam smiled at him and helped him up, then he turned to Jackson once again. 

"Get home safely, yeah? We'll call tomorrow"

"Of course Bams, you too" Jackson hugged him quickly before he got back to Jinyoung, softly shaking his shoulders so he would wake up. 

Bambam and Yugyeom made their way through the crowd to the exist all while Yugyeom kept talking about his peanuts.

"Bambam they are so beautiful"

"I graced Jinyoung's hair with them, he should thank me"

"This is our child now, I name it Fred"

Bambam laughed, taking one of Yugyeom's hands in his so he couldn't wander off. Yes, that was why or at least that was what Bambam told himself.

"Are you sure it's a boy?"

"No I'm not! What if it's a girl? I don't even know the gender of our peanut child. I'm such a bad dad" Yugyeom sniffed loudly.

"Are you crying?"

"No," He said while the first tear rolled down his cheek.

The white haired stopped walking suddenly which made Yugyeom hump into him. Because of the impact Yugyeom let go of the peanuts which fell on the floor and rolled out of the package. 

"Oh no!" He kneeled down, softly touching one peanut, "My baby"

"Yugyeom don't cry, please"

"I'll be strong for you and won't cry" He nodded his head, a determined expression on his face. 

Bambam's heart fluttered at the 'for you' but ignored it for now. Important was that he got Yugyeom home. He kneeled down to the other and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll buy you new peanuts tomorrow"

Yugyeom shook his head in defeat. "It won't be the same though"

"Why not?"

"Because these were our peanuts" Yugyeom stood up slowly again, giving Bambam a weak smile, "Can we go home now?"

"Of course"

When they were finally in the car and Bambam started the motor, Yugyeom spoke up again.

"How much did I have to drink again?" He asked tiredly. He didn't know if he was tired because of the drinks he had or because of the crying.

"I lost count after the second round. You shouldn't have challenged Jinyoung to a drinking battle"

"Probably but did I win?"

"Yeah you did" He didn't say much more afterwards since he was too focused on the road. Bambam was glad he didn't have more than one drink or they would have had to call a cab.

Yugyeom mistook Bambam's silence as something else though.

"Are you mad at me? I'm really sorry for throwing peanuts at Jinyoung, well not really but I'm sorry for dropping them," His voice got smaller and smaller with every word and Bambam was once again surprised this night how emotional Yugyeom got when drunk. 

"I'm not mad at you but I have to focus on the traffic so we won't end up in an accident"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," He chuckled, "I'm hundred percent positive that I'm not mad"

"But are you also brositive?"

Bambam hated himself for laughing at the joke. Not so much anymore when he saw Yugyeom's proud smile out of the corners of his eyes.

The drive didn't last for much longer and Bambam parked in front of Yugyeom's apartment building. He helped the younger out of the car and together they got to the younger's apartment. This time it was Yugyeom who intertwined their fingers as soon as they started walking. 

They reached the door and Yugyeom fumbled with the keys, sheepishly holding them out for Bambam so he could open the doors.

Eventually they got inside. Immediately Yugyeom made a beeline to the bedroom and plopped down on the bed. 

"Do you want to change your clothes?"

"No, I'm too tired"

"Alright, please text me when you wake up okay?" Bambam said, his gaze on the floor.

At that Yugyeom sat up with big teary eyes but Bambam couldn't see it. "Are you not going to be here when I wake up?"

"What?"

"Don't go, please. It's late and you shouldn't drive. Don't leave me alone Bambam"

Bambam's heart shattered hearing those words. He didn't know Yugyeom had such a vulnerable side and all he wanted in this moment was to make sure the other would never cry again.

"I will never leave you, Yugie" He walked to the bed and slipped under the covers next to Yugyeom. 

"Is this okay?" He asked just to make sure if that's what Yugyeom wanted.

"Better than okay," Yugyeom mumbled, wrapping an arm around Bambam's waist and snuggled closer to him. 

"I'm so gonna have a hangover tomorrow, right?"

He felt Bambam's body shake as he chuckled and that was answer enough for him. 

"But at least I got you besides me then" He squeezed the other who turned around so he could look at Yugyeom. His cheeks were rosy and his hair a mess. Yet, he was still as beautiful as ever. 

"Thank you for tagging along with us tonight"

"I wouldn't have missed the chance to spend time with you and to get to know your friends"

Bambam just smiled pressed a soft kiss on Yugyeom's forehead. His cheeks gained even more color now which wasn't because of the alcohol but he wasn't even embarrassed about it. Even in his drunken state he loved the effect  Bambam had on him. He loved that only Bambam could make his heart beat so fast he was afraid the other could hear it. 

"Sweet dreams, Yugyeom"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all will have an amazing week ahead <3


	12. Chapter 12

When Bambam woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was a weight on his chest and also something... wet?

„Yugyeom," Bambam said, apparently too quiet.

„Yugs, wake up"

The younger only tightened his grip on his waist and snuggled his face further into the fabric of Bambam's shirt. 

"You're drooling, darling," Bambam chuckled softly, "Normally I wouldn't care but you're drooling on me and that I do care about"

Immediately the younger's eyes shot open and he scooted away from Bambam. 

"I'm so sorry, oh my god! I drooled on you? Oh my god, my head hurts" Yugyeom muttered when he sat up too fast and held his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. 

Bambam looked at his friend with concern written all over his features. He pulled the covers away and got out of bed. "I'll get you a glass of water"

Yugyeom didn't say anything, he just grunted in response. 

In the kitchen Bambam rummaged through the cabinets in search of painkillers for the other's headache. When he found them he took the glass of water and walked back to the bedroom but Yugyeom wasn't there anymore. 

As soon as he sat the glass and pills on the nightstand he heard coughing from the bathroom next to the bedroom. Realizing what was going on he walked over to the closed door and entered without knocking. 

At the sound of the door handle being pulled down Yugyeom looked up from his position in front of the toilet, watery eyes met Bambam's. 

"Please go," He croaked out, adverting his gaze from the other. 

"No"

"Pl-" Yugyeom couldn't finish as he again bent over to toilet to puke. Tears brimmed in his eyes, threatening to spill any second. 

Without thinking about it Bambam sat down next to the younger and began to rub circles on his back, hoping it would somewhat soothe him.

"You can go now, you don't have to sit here," Yugyeom muttered, he didn't mean to sound so rude but he hated it that Bambam saw him like this. 

„I wouldn't sit here if I didn't want to silly," Bambam said, standing up to get Yugyeom a wet towel to clean his face. 

„You want to see me puke?"

„I want to be there for you"

Yugyeom didn't know what to say and simply let Bambam dab his forehead with the towel, enjoying the coldness of the water.

The two sat on the floor for a bit longer when suddenly Bambam's phone vibrated in his pockets. He didn't reach for it till Yugyeom said he should answer the call. Bambam looked like he wanted to object but picked up when he saw that it was Jackson who was calling him. 

"Yo, did you get home safely?" Was the first thing Jackson asked. 

"Yeah and you two?"

"Same here. By the way, Jinyoung has been vomiting and whining about his headache for the whole morning, how is Yugyeom?" As if to underline his statement Bambam heard Jinyoung coughing in the background. 

"Is that Bambam? Give me the phone, Jacks" Jinyoung said with a hoarse voice and shuffling happened on the other side. 

"Bambam," Jinyoung started, "Tell Yugyeom I hate him. I'll never drink with him again"

"Will do," Bambam said and turned to Yugyeom who was watching him with tired eyes. 

"Jinyoung says he hates you"

"I love the grandpa too"

When Bambam told Jinyoung Yugyeom's reply he just grumbled and handed the phone back to Jackson. 

"Well the call was a blast but I gotta hang up now" Jackson chuckled and Bambam agreed. 

"I'll call you tonight again, I hope Jinyoung will feel better soon"

When they ended the call Bambam put his phone on airplane mode and put it back in his pockets. 

"I was planning on giving you some painkillers but I can't give you medicine on an empty stomach"

Yugyeom didn't seem too thrilled but knew that the other was right. 

"So I suggest that I'll make you a soup and you go back to sleep afterwards" Bambam didn't even give Yugyeom time to reply before he already gently helped him up, holding him tighter than was necessary. 

"Isn't it too soon for soup?"

"Believe me, it will help you"

"Did you have hangovers often then?"

Bambam laughed and shook his head, "No, I've never been drunk enough to get one but Jackson had his fair share of hangovers"

While Bambam was heating up the water in the kitchen he noticed that Yugyeom was close to falling asleep again so he thought he should talk to him in order to keep him awake. 

"Once Jackson was so drunk when we were teenagers, he dressed up as the red power ranger and climbed up a tree while yelling 'go go power rangers'. Later on he fell down and broke his arm. Can you imagine how hard it was to get him to the hospital?"

"Really? Didn't it hurt?"

"No he thought his arm was developing super powers and that's why it hurt"

A quiet chuckle left Yugyeom who immediately whined as his head started to hurt more. 

Not much later the soup was ready and Bambam took a seat in front of Yugyeom, watching him while he eat, or more like slurped, his soup. 

It didn't take long for Yugyeom to finish his meal and smiled as the other put the empty bowl in the sink. 

"Now let's get you changed and to bed again, yeah?"

As Yugyeom was dressed in more comfortable clothes and neatly tucked into bed Bambam was unsure of what to do with himself. He thought that it was maybe time to leave and just when he wanted to say good bye Yugyeom spoke up again. 

"Will you be here when I wake up again?"

"I don-"

"Please"

Bambam could do nothing more than nod and his heart jumped when the younger patted the side next to him, signaling for Bambam to lie down with him. 

The latter slipped under the covers and Yugyeom immediately wrapped his arms around his waist, using Bambam as his personal pillow again.

"Thank you, Bammie," He whispered before he fell asleep. 

When Yugyeom woke up after some time he saw Bambam sleeping next to him, his mouth slightly agape. Without thinking about it he pressed a feather light kiss on his cheek and smiled as he realized how lucky he was to have found someone like Bambam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guysss I made an Amino for JB’s forehead so if anyone wants to join just search for “JB’s Forhead” We are all cool beans there (I think)
> 
> Anyway, how are you? 
> 
> Have a great day/night ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great day/night! <3


End file.
